


Tale of Firefang and Airclaw

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blessings, Cousins, Dogs, Family, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Grateful, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki - Freeform, Memories, One Shot Collection, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Voice Acting, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: 1st of a list of one-shots for my friends. Firefang Anquetil has been through a lot in the two lives she's lived. She takes the time to reflect of her life on Berk and her new life in Dragon City. She slowly realizes she has many blessings to count. And that she all she wants and could not ask for more.
Series: One-shots for friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tale of Firefang and Airclaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuyasharocks01862](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyasharocks01862/gifts).



> This is the first of many one-shots I'll be doing for my friends. They are their requests, and I'm bringing them to life. So this is for my friend Amy. Firefang and Airclaw are her OCs. The rest and Dragon City are mines. Enjoy.
> 
> Inuyasharocks01862 did picture
> 
> Haddock Family
> 
> Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2
> 
> Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup
> 
> The Anquetil Clan
> 
> Skullette: Myself
> 
> Firefang: Amy

Firefang was lounging on a soft cotton candy pink sofa in her family living room. At her feet was her an oddly colored canine that resembled a cockranian—a cross between a cocker spaniel and a Pomeranian.

After a few minutes, her unique dog whined, indicating she desired to be fed. Smiling, the attractive young woman closed her poetry diary and went to the kitchen to feed her 'dog.'

"Here you go, Airclaw, your favorite. Purina Plus. I hope it feels yummy in your little tummy," the chocolate-brown eyed young lady giggled as she tossed her long sandy blond hair over her shoulder.

She paused for a minute catching her reflection in the stainless steel fridge, and frowned. Studying her hair for a moment, she let out a sigh, "Looks like my highlights need a touch-up.

It's a shame that I don't have the same ingredients I did in my first life on the Isle of Berk. For some reason, at least, in my opinion, modern-day hair dye doesn't do it as well," examining the scarlet tips in her hair gloomy.

Firefang Anquetils, like everyone else in Dragon City, had been reincarnated. Millenniums ago, the heinous god Loki had obliterated the archipelago that their previous Viking selves had called home.

Loki had been incensed that reforms were occurring throughout the Nine Realms, thanks to the Haddock siblings. Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock, blessed by the gods and with hearts of gold, had set in motion an event called The Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

What that meant every being in the Nine Realms was transforming who they were as people and reach a point of enlightenment. Recognizing they didn't have to play the roles that the fables depicted them as.

They're free to be whoever they aspired to be. To choose their own fate and not the one they'd assumed was theirs. Before a decade had even passed, all the Realms from Midgard to Asgard had reached peace. Consequently, they no longer lived in fear of Ragnarok. However, there was a handful of souls who didn't take kindly to this new age. Loki had been the worse one who didn't accept the change and for an excellent reason.

Loki's wrath against the Haddocks had been personal. His daughter Hel been one of the first to accept transformation and enlightenment. She voluntarily chose to give up being a goddess. Instead, she became a human and married a man known as Dagur the Deranged.

Long story short? He created his own version of Ragnarok, and everyone Viking and Dragon alike scarcely escaped with their lives. Their friends from Asgard then escorted the survivors to a brand-new land to call home.

Eventually, they came to the nation that one day becomes America. Though when they'd arrived, that was still centuries away from occurring. Instead, the five tribes began life anew. They were working together to build their own version of utopia in this brand-new world.

The gods employed their endowments to bless the land, turn the dragons into various breeds of dogs, and that one day everyone would be reborn and have a second chance of life.

Well, all that had come to pass. Dragon City was growing and thriving, and for the most part, the people were satisfied. Though a few years ago, Loki had sought to replicate the atrocities, they had to stop him once again. It was a lot to process, having two distinctive lifetimes of memories. Nevertheless, people were gradually remembering their past and dealing with it accordingly.

Needing a break, Firefang went back to the living room to take a snooze. The warm sunlight glistens through the large bay windows. Quickly the young lady was dreaming.

In the world of dreams and memories, she found herself once more on the Isle of Berk. The Haddock children had just recruited her and her cousin, Skullette, to aid them in their concealed Underground Dragon Sanctuary.

She was only a young girl at the time. She was not even blossomed into a woman yet! But her heart swelled with pride being let in on this secret. She and her cousin, who was more like a sister, couldn't help but feel pride in their responsibilities.

"Sister, is this not an honor? What we've been elected to do by the Chief's family themselves?" as she was taking notes on multiple brand-new dragons they'd just obtained.

"Yes, little sister, it's a huge deal. But one I relish in," her two-colored eyes glittered with love.

"Do you think they'll soon teach us how to ride our own dragons?" the thirteen-year-old squeaked with excitement.

Her twenty-two-year-old 'sister' smiled. "I've got a feeling that day is coming soon, sis. I really do."

"Well, I certainly hope so! I desire to fly in the sky like Valka and the kids do!"

"Well, today might just be your girls' lucky day!" called a friendly voice. Looking up, they observed Valka riding her dragon Cloudjumper. Her children were close behind on their dragons, Toothless (Night Fury), Stardust (Silver Phantom), and Nightrainbow (Aurora Borealis Singer).

"Valka! How did you do tonight?" the sisters asked as their extraordinary sister stones in their helmets shimmered magically.

"We rescued some Deadly Nadders who were having their eggs pilfered on a small island far to the west. We've brought the surviving eggs and the Nadders back with us.

Can you please help us get them settled in? We can get to the messy work tomorrow."

Messy work meant getting their records done and accessing their well-being. For now, it was just getting them settled into this magnificent haven.

That was the night that Firefang and Airclaw had met. The moment their eyes locked on each other? It was a bond of friendship and love that couldn't be broken."

Firefang then felt someone licking her face. Waking up in a fit of giggles, she tried to calm down her dog. "Oh, stop it, Airclaw!" as she eventually woke up. Laughing, she hugged and kissed her best friend.

"Wanna go for a walk? Okay, let's go for a walk!" she got the leash and headed to the park.

"Isn't this a beautiful day, Airclaw? Periwinkle skies, soothing breeze, and everything so green! It's so lovely!"

Airclaw barked in agreement and started pursuing a flitter of butterflies. Firefang smiled fondly. She had done that like a dragon, too, as she recalled. Airclaw honestly loved to play and chase things.

Looking up at the sky, she remembered their first flight. It was about five months before the end of the Human-Dragon War. Valka and her children were giving her and her sister lessons on Dragon Riding.

Firefang and her sister had been rapid learners. They even invented a game they called sky dancing. The dragons flew around like a dancer in the sky. It was so gorgeous. Good times. Good times.

It seemed Nadders had a natural knack for sky dancing. Perhaps it had something to do with how dragons found mates? She wasn't too sure. But at that point, they'd reached the playground, and she was enthusiastic about assisting her dog in getting some much-needed exercise.

She threw a shiny purplish ball as far as she could, and Airclaw went tearing after it, making numerous spectacular catches. Every time Firefang whooped loudly. She could see Airclaw as both a dog and a dragon playing this game. Just like they had in their first life. It was a sweet sight. Then all of a sudden, three familiar dogs appeared to join in the game.

One looked like a husky, the others a greyhound and Golden Retriever. Except, of course, greyhounds weren't silver, and Golden Retrievers weren't the rainbow colors.

"Toothless! Get back here! Toothless!"

"Stardust! Come on! Get back here!"

"Nightrainbow! Slow down!"

Right on cue, the Haddock kids showed up. Going from oldest to youngest, Hiccup was eighteen, Boden was thirteen, and Una was eight. They looked a bit comical at this point as they chased after their dogs. She guessed they still hadn't entirely recuperated from their last adventure back in the Dragon Kingdom. Stopping a holy war had taken a significant toll on them.

"Hey! How are you doing today, my friends?"

"Firefang! So nice to see you!" as Una ran into her waiting arms. She scooped her up and spun her around, laughing with the little girl too.

"Oh, Una, you are just a ball of sunshine, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know!"

Laughing once more, she put the little girl back down on the ground. Then looked at her older brothers. "So, how are you two today? Anxious about school in the fall?"

"No, I'm not too concerned about college, seeing how Dragon City has its own distinguished college in the city. Therefore I don't have to leave home. I can take the Screaming Death Speedway to class every day."

"I'm also not anxious about starting high school. After all, our godmother, Kara, will be there. I know she'll make it indisputable I'm okay." Boden replied as he twisted his ponytail.

"Glad to know neither of you is frightened about moving up in the world. How about you, Una? You are going to be a fourth-grader in the fall. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel I'm already-intelligent enough; I should just be skipped! It seems a bit ridiculous to me that I'm still in grade school, seeing how intelligent we were in our first life."

"Yeah, you three were way ahead of your time on Berk. With all you invented and accomplished, I'm astonished, none of you were skipped. You've got more brains then all of the original five tribes put together!"

"Well, you were way ahead of your time too. Inventing shorthand," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yes, I was," she sighed and rubbed her left wrist apprehensively. "I was thinking about how our lives used to be. And how even though the dragons are in new bodies, they are still pretty much the same."

"Well, the more things change, the more they stay the same," Boden pipped up.

"I suppose. I was dreaming about our days back in the UDS before we remodeled it into the Dragon Nursery. I remember all the good times we had growing up and going on adventures. I miss sky dancing with Airclaw or racing against my sister and her dragon Wind Dancer. It was so much fun back in those days. Even with all the turmoil going on."

"Well, isn't that why gods came up with those special days when we once more resume our old lives for a day?" Hiccup pointed out what the Gods had done.

"Yes, I hope another one happens quickly. I say we are all itching to fly again."

"We can have a sky dancing contest on the next day! It will be so wonderful!" Una exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes, I do like that idea, Una." she then heard a chime on her phone. Looking at it, she groaned repeatedly. "So sorry, but that was Skullette. She needs me at the community center."

"Say no more! See you later," as the four of them hugged, and she and her dog took off to the community center.

When she got there, she found her 'sister.' Skullette had short blond hair, one blue eye, and one green, and she was one of the most caring people ever.

"Hi, sis! What did you need me for?"

Skullette looked a bit apprehensive and, at last, responded. "I know this won't be easy on you, but the community center is hosting this weekend a workshop to educate people regarding mental illness. They also will discuss how to prevent bullying plus prevent self-harm and suicide. I know that a sensitive issue for you."

Firefang did tense up hearing that but counted backward to calm down. "I understand why its critical to educate people. What do you require me to do, sister?"

"Help the rest of the family set up for the night and that you'll be okay with this happening?"

"With you around, I'll be fine."

By next week, Firefang was once more in her living room. She was playing a board game with her family as their dogs napped by the unlit fireplace.

Firefang, as she waited for her next turn, thought back on both her lives. She then thought about what she was grateful for. She was thankful for her family and friends. To be cherished and cared about. To have quit self-harming.

She was delighted to have Airclaw with her no matter what. Furthermore, she was appreciative of every day. Life was excellent. Moreover, she would make sure to always live it to the fullest. Smiling happily, she enjoyed the rest of the night with her family.


End file.
